Unexcepted
by Andrea-Elric
Summary: When Buffy gets tired of slaying, she finds out she loves Xander and wants to be in a relationship with him. Will the Vampires get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is not my work. I just wanted to re-write it to make it get into the relationship between Buffy and Xander (on fanfiction). I don't know much about what happens, but I know enough basics to start. If Buffy and Xander are finally together I will just write this my way.**

** I will try to update ASAP. Please R+R and I want to know how I can improve, so please help! Thanks.**

Chapter One

Buffy's P.O.V.:

I grunted throwing my stake, with as much force as possible, into the vampire's heart. Dead. Good, now that he is finished I can go home, or to the school library. Well, maybe I should wait until tomorrow and call to talk to Mr. Giles, it is very urgent, but it is almost midnight… Maybe my mom is worrying; I guess the slaying is never this late. Home is a better idea. Considering I had a bit over a dozen to fight and only Angel to fight with, I guess a while is o.k. Sometimes I wonder. Why does Angel help a vampire slayer kill evil vampires if he is a vampire?

While I think about that question and try to answer it, I rush home, hoping not to run into anymore trouble. As I reach the door step I go inside with the slight creak of the door then lock it behind me. I go up into my room and start to look at all of what I have. Suddenly I come across a picture of Xander, Willow, and I. Friends ever since I moved here… I started to feel a slight jovial feeling in my stomach. Then I realized it. I am in love… with Xander, my friend since the day I arrived at the new school. And yet all this time he has been trying to ask me out, then he says he is over me, but maybe he doesn't feel that way inside. I was thinking about what just happened when I picked up the picture. I am going to go up to Xander tomorrow and tell him how I feel. This is a personal thing that needs to be confronted in person. Just one problem. Tomorrow is Saturday. No school, so I can't see him, maybe I will just call him. Ask him if he wants to hang out a bit. I felt a sudden rush. This is so fast, but I want it to happen, so now onto other thoughts. One more problem, I have to slay vampires too. Well, he knows my secret, love will be o.k. and I will find time. No I won't I reasoned with myself. Yes it will. Then my mind was back and forth on the possibilities. Xander would be the understanding kind. No, he just won't tell you, after a while you will just grow apart… that's what I kept my mind to thought on.

I awoke with the feeling of perkiness, not tired or grumpy. Immediately I called Mr. Giles.

**Ring ring…** The phone sounded.

"Hello?" He said sounding half asleep.

"Hey, it's Buffy. Listen, I need to lay of the slaying thing for a bit, like every once and a while, also, last night… Angel and I killed some vampires… there were a lot, I think there may be more… could anyone give backup?" I said quickly.

"Umm, yes of course there are more, didn't you hear what I told you?"

"Uh, no, what?" I asked.

"It's the Migration of the Vampires, and they are heading for Sunnydale, out to kill," He spoke in a whispering breath.

"Seriously!" I said furiously.

"I am sorry, but we will need you… I will gather recruits, maybe Willow, Xander, Angel, and I could help, listen, I have to go, I will tell you more the day it all starts, Monday. Bye"

And he hung up the phone before I could say anything more. I need to talk to Xander now, we have until Monday and then we will have to kick demon vampire's butts. I sighed. Life is hard being a slayer; I can never have a normal personal life.

As I would do for school, I got ready, bathroom time, clothing, food. Then I walked over to Xander's house. As I reached his door step the door swiftly came open, Xander right in front of me.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I said a bit demanding.

"I've heard that before…" He said suspiciously.

"Oh, and come in," He added. He walked me over the couch and we both sat.

"Xander…"

"Yes?" He said with a "please continue" tone.

"I think I am in love…"

"And why are you telling me this? You have Willow for all the girl stuff, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I am telling you because I mean… I am… am in… love with… you," I said the last part quietly.

"Oh…" He said. Then there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Buffy… do you realize how long I have tried to ask you out… sorry, umm what I am trying to say with that is, I feel the same way." In that moment, I hugged him.

"Really?" I said into his shoulder,

"Yes, Buffy, I am glad that you feel the way I do. How will we tell Willow though, we are all friends and it could be a bit awkward…"

"We will think of a way," I said. Silence continued as we sat there looking at each other.

"So, Buffy… would you join me to a movie tonight?" He asked.

"Yes," I said immediately. I was too happy to think about how night and vampires are the perfect match and we will probably run into them… Oh no, dang it! O.k. it won't happen tonight… Don't worry Buffy… Vampires will not ruin this for you! I kept thinking things over and over. Tonight will be perfect.

"Xander?"

"Yes,"

"What is we run into a vampire tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry about the ending error! Making the typo in the last sentence made the cliffhanger worse. After this chapter I want people to start giving me ideas for the next chapters, I could combine some ideas or other type of things. From now on I have a beta for all my books, so some ideas I will give credit for. (Starting today, 6/23/11)**

Chapter Two:

Xander's P.O.V.:

"Buffy, if there's a vampire, I will be back up, maybe have a stake in hand. If a gross monster comes behind you, I will stab it until its dead. Heck, I don't care if there's a vampire, we will just kick his butt together," I said.

"I'm guessing that if there's a vampire around it won't change anything between us, because you know the secret and love me anyways?" She asked with a smile.

"You could say that too," I responded.

"OK, but I have to go, but I will see you later,"

"Buffy, wait…" I said. Then I grabbed her arm, turned her around and pressed my lips against hers. After a couple seconds she pulled away.

"Why did you pull away?" I asked.

"I am sorry, I really have to go… it's very complicated, something Giles and I have discussed since the last time it happened we predict it will happen again soon… I have to go," She said walking out of my door. It was too bad she had to leave. Well, actually it could've been good. I would hate to show my kid-like excitement about our date, it would be strange.

Buffy's P.O.V.:

Later that day I walked to Xander's house. On my way it was starting to get dark. _Oh great…_ I thought. It will be one day earlier than I thought! How is it possible for humans to migrate, well dead humans… I guess. This is different than any ordinary vampire or monster, it's like thousands of them. And you know how I can see it coming? It's an orange moon, the only one in the year, most full, round and bright, but dark colored of them all.

Next thing I know I hear I sound to my right, my left, all kinds of angles. Sometimes, I hate the Hellmouth. Does it ever sound like a fun place?

"What the hell is going on…?" I whispered.

"Would you really like to know," Said a menacing voice with a laugh so crackly it was almost horror. I spun around to see Spike gathering his entire pack of little vampire friends to the old factory, but first his plans were to kill me. I was very close to Xander's house, so that's what worried me. He could here my grunts and falls. He had a keen sense of hearing to what is ongoing for vampires.

As I thought would happen after a few grunts and falls, Xander comes out of his house shouting my name.

"Don't Xander," I demanded. "I know what you said earlier, but this is more than one vampire and Spike," I said. But he just stood there deciding what to do.

"So what am I qualified as?" Spike asked.

"An "it"," I said jamming a stake into a vampire near me, then I turned around to kick another in the gut to keep them away, finally it was Spike's turn. I pierced his skin with my nails just to see him suffer.

"There's more coming in future days," He said. "Without me, they will head straight for you and hunt you down for the rest of your life," Spike pointed out. I stood there and gaped, and then Xander came running forward and killed the last one besides Spike.

"Xander! I told you to stay! We have to head off for our date now," The last two words faded. Spike burst out laughing.

"Y-o-o-ou two on a d-a-ate-e!" Spike giggled loudly.

"I didn't know giggling was your thing, Spike… let me just write that down in the journal about vampires. Only the most constipated, scrunched faced looking vampires giggle," I attempted to insult him.

"I don't think that the statement said is very correct," Drusilla said with her ghostly voice.

"Drusilla?" I shouted.

"I am here to make sure nothing happens to Spike, if something does, there will be consequences. Do you really want to go though that? Of course not, come Spike, later you will be luckier on getting her killed," she said sharply.

"Xander? Why do you love me?" I asked.

"There are many reasons, but the one that stands out the most is your beautiful everything, personality and look," he said.

"OK, because I wanted to know how strong you felt, it's to dangerous for a relationship except when they know I am a slayer and if they really love me for a good reason. Then we enjoyed our time, it was almost qualified as normal. Just like I wanted. But how can I possibly keep this up? It's hard when every night there is drama. I almost want to cry for help. I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it. That's like my motto. And my life.

"Xander? Are we hurting Willow?"

"Stop asking questions," He said.

"Willow will know soon and we will help her if I is not good for her," He added. I love how he can always fix these type of things. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello? I said.

"Go to the Bronze tomorrow at 10:15, if your not there, well I think you know the drill…" Then the he hung up. I screamed and Xander comforted me. I was scared, I hate this happening.


End file.
